sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birth of Amy
CarlyAKACmara presents Sleeping Amy A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose Kate Higgins as the singing voice of Amy Rose Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna Billy Crawford as the singing voice of Knuckles the Echidna Mitsuko Horie as Sailor Galaxia Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian Rebecca Honig as Cream the Rabbit Kathleen Delaney as Rouge the Bat James Marsden as Prince Edward Amy Adams as Giselle James Carter Cathcart as Meowth and John Goodman as Baloo Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes' 'is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did '' ''Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they long for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was adopted and they called her Amy." Chorus: Sweet Amy The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the rose, for she also filled their lives with generosity. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant hedgehog princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Amy! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Amy! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Amy! Hail Amy! Hail Amy! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Amy! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Amy! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The man was an Andalasian one with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a crimson shirt with puffy shoulder sleeves (with powder pink hairlines), dark brown gauntlets, a gold cape, crimson pants, a gold belt, and brown leg-length boots. His name was Prince Edward. The woman was another Andalasian one with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink dress, matching ballet slippers, and a crown of leaves. Her name was Giselle, Edward's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Edward and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as Nathaniel unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as a bear and a young echidna entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Baloo and Prince Knuckles!" Sure enough, the bear was a dark bluish-gray Indian sloth bear with a crimson nose, a gray muzzle and belly, white claws toenails, three fingers and a thumb on each hand, and a brief tail, wearing a yellow polo shirt and a red cap with a black visor. His name was Baloo. The echidna was 4 years old with tan skin, red fur, red dreadlocks, and purple eyes, wearing a white collar with a golden-yellow bow, a green shirt with long sleeves, matching trousers, white socks, and brown Mary Jane shoes. He also wears white gloves with spikes on the knuckles. His name was Knuckles the Echidna, Baloo's adopted nephew. Baloo walked up to the throne where Edward was sitting. Edward got up from his throne, walked over to Baloo, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Baloo introduced Knuckles to Edward. Edward smiled and shook Knuckles' hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Knuckles the Echidna, Baloo's nephew and heir to Edward's child would be betrothed." Baloo guided Knuckles to Giselle's throne. She and her future adopted nephew-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby hedgehog in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Knuckles looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs